honorcompanyseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marshall Timothy G. Arnold
"The Universes are vast areas of planets, solar systems and god nows what else. But I do know one thing...I will defend them to my last breath!" '' ''Joker has gone through many, many changes over the course of this series' planning. Now that we finally have a strict personality for him, here it is: His alias, Joker, fits his personality. He is mostly serious in times of peril, but he jokes a lot no matter what. He's sarcastic, cheesy, and lame with his jokes. Despite this, Joker is also one of the Noble Three, which are well known for their intelligence and strength. ''Background ''When he was only 5, his father commited suicide from the trauma of the Destroyer war. His mother was left to take care of him, but never succeeded at it. He was put up for adoption when he was 8 and Kevin Bear took him in and adopted him. Now brothers with James and Travis, the three of them went through many training exercises and came through to be tough military men. He joined the Air Force once he turned 18 and also has a custom-built AI, Avenger, who is as much of a jokester as he is. ''Honor Company ''A few years before the first Honor Company Book, Joker was asked by Azrok to help him build a team that would specialize in extremely difficult missions. The Everest Complex was built by hand by Azrok years before and Joker gladly accepted, along with Nuke. The three of them once again achieved greatness and made a team of 12 to take on the world's problems, going on to be named Honor Company. ''Storyline (HC1) ''He is a lieutenant and pilot for the team and also helps with the training time for their recruits. He is known for his harsh training techniques, but is equally known for his humor while in the pit as well. (Subject to Change) Later, he is seen giving aerial support for the team during missions in the Carnival. '' ''After Azrok's Death Joker gains a new resolve and chases after the Cronik leader with intent on killing him alone. He does have success but is brutally injured by the others, losing an arm, leg, and being bisected, only to be healed by Serina and the new regeneration technology. '' ''Legacy Company (2701) Thirty Two years after Azrok's death, Joker and Nuke decided that calling the team Honor Company isn't the same without their now-fallen leader, so they rename their team "Legacy Company". They stand for the continuation of will that Kevin and Azrok put into the protection of the Universe. Joker and Nuke were trained by Everest and Inferno respectively, but still are nowhere near their strength. They, however, have been turned into Legends along with Azrok and Kevin. The three brothers are now known as the Noble Three. ''Trivia *''Joker was one of the very first members to be thought up. *''The original 3, Tim, James, and Travis all were based on actual people and are a chain of friends in real life.'' *''Joker is also an avid swimmer, marksman, and shipwrite.'' *''In the Aeria wars, he is the commander of the fleet, while Nuke is in control of the new army.''